


It Started With a Kiss

by ke_xia



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ke_xia/pseuds/ke_xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First came the kiss... and it wasn't enough for either of them. </p>
<p>Luckily, Jamie had been prepared to marry Claire from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of prompts sent in to [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/tagged/%3Bit-started-with-a-kiss) on tumblr, written by Mod Eli. (That's me!) I'm posting them here for easier reading and in case there's anyone over here on AO3 who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check the blog out, though, and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

> anonymous said:  
> I'd love to read a two parter (apologies; that is incredibly cheeky :)) where C&J first kiss when they return to Leoch after she redresses his wounds; which leads to him sneaking to see her one evening soon after, causing her to fall pregnant and escape the castle in a panic only for Jamie to have to go after her...<3

She’d kissed him. Bloody Christ. The tears she’d been crying over her husband- who wasn’t even dead!- still on her lips when she’d pressed them to Jamie’s. And by God, he’d kissed her back and Claire had never wanted it to end. She was ashamed. Disgusted with herself. How could she have done it? 

Claire slept fitfully that night. And the night after. 

The third night, a presence in her room caused her to start awake. She squinted through the light of the dying fire, shivering now that the chill of the night had settled in the room. “Who’s there?” she whispered, eyeing the big, dark shadow standing in the doorway. 

“It’s just me, Sassenach,” Jamie breathed. He didn’t move, didn’t dare step away from the door, for fear what he might do. Claire had sat up, blankets held to her chest, dark hair a wild mess of curls all around her face, and he was sure that this was the most beautiful sight he’d seen in all his life. 

“Wh- what are you doing here, Jamie?”

He shifted a little, hair catching in the glow of the dying embers. It caught his attention, the fire did, and he turned toward it, moved to get it blazing once more in an attempt to take the chill out of the air. Not to mention it was a welcome distraction. “I burn for ye, Claire,” he said, unnecessarily prodding at the embers. “My God, I want ye so bad I canna think of anything else all day. I still feel your lips against mine, still remember the taste of ye- and it isna enough.”

She was silent a while, and when she spoke, her voice was soft, unsure. “You shouldn’t be here,” she said softly.

He closed his eyes, heart aching at the rejection. Jamie moved to stand, to leave, to go out into the cold night and find some way to cool his burning blood. Nothing could ever take the want of Claire out of him, but he’d have to find some way to distract himself, to forget. “Aye- aye, ye’re right. Forgive me, Sassenach, I shouldna ha’ come.” He straightened and turned toward the door, but her voice halted him in place.

“Don’t go. I– Come here, will you? Take off your shoes and belt and… and just hold me?” Hold me. It wouldn’t be enough, not for either of them, and Claire knew that well enough. 

Jamie hesitated, but when she put her hand out to him, he began to tug his boots off, dropped his belt onto a chair, and let his coat and waist coat follow. He hovered at the side of the bed for a moment, but then Claire threw back the blankets, and he quickly slid in. She rolled toward him immediately, tangling her hands in his shirt and pushing her feet between his calves. Jamie didn’t hesitate this time before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight against him. 

They drifted off to sleep like that,or at least, Claire did. Jamie remained awake, trying his damnedest not to think too much about the feel of her body pressed so sweetly against his own. Sometime during the night, though, she shifted, rolled over onto her other side and pressed backward against him. He swallowed down a groan and tried to arch back a little so his groin wasn’t pressed right up against her arse. But she scooted back again.

“Damn ye, Claire,” he huffed into her hair.

She made a noise that sounded like a query and rocked her hips back against him.

He groaned out loud this time and rolled his own hips forward to meet hers. “Sassenach- I canna- oh, God, I want ye.”

Claire reached back to lay her hand on his thigh and slowly inched it upward, bringing his kilt up along with it. Her hand slipped between them, and Jamie choked out another moan into her hair as she stroked him a few times. “Have me, then,” she whispered.

With a soft growl, he tugged her shift up and pulled her leg back over his. He reached forward over her hip to dip his hand between her legs, fingers stroking at the warm, slick folds of her. Another moan drifted out of him and he teased at her for a bit, rocking against her. Christ, he couldn’t wait long, but she was rolling her hips toward his hand, pressing into his touch, soft little sighs drifting from her and it was the sweetest thing he’d ever heard. 

Finally, he could stand it no more and he shifted to slowly press into her. They both moaned out as he slid into her inch by agonizing inch. He brought one hand up to slip into the top of her shift where he palmed gently at her breast. Then his hips began to move, rocking, slowly at first. Only a few thrusts in he began to feel as if he might burst and his hips moved faster, thrusting hard into her. A few thrusts later and he came hard with a shuddering moan, hand gripping hard enough at Claire’s breast to make her cry out. 

“Don’t move,” she breathed. “Don’t go yet.” 

With that, she took his free hand and brought it back down between her legs. He was too blissed out to pay much attention until he felt the point where their bodies connected; the point where they became one. He growled low, possessive. But then she was moving his fingers up a little and he fell still as she began to move them in circles over one little spot. Those sighs were back, drifting into soft moans, and she started rocking against him as those moans grew higher and higher. 

Suddenly, she cried out and her body shuddered against him, clamping down around him at that point where they were joined. Jamie let out a whimper of his own at the feel of it and cursed softly in Gaelic. 

“Did you-” he questioned after a moment when they both fell still, panting.

“Yes.”

“I- I didna ken that was possible. For a lass to-”

She laughed softly and arched her hips until he slipped out of her, then tucked his arm up around her so that both hands were on her breasts. “Hush now, go to sleep.”

This time, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn’t just been the first night. Once they’d started, neither Claire nor Jamie seemed to be able to keep away from one another. At the least, her obnoxious shadows gave the two of them space, but they met mostly at night, when the castle was quiet and there were fewer prying eyes about. But they met, and they loved, and they couldn’t seem to stop themselves. Suddenly, Claire felt a connection with a man unlike anything she had ever felt with Frank. It was so much more than the sex she and her husband used as a tool to connect. She and Jamie connected while fully clothed, fingers entwined, and a hall full of people all around them. They gravitated toward one another. They made love and they became one. 

For a week now, she’d been feeling ill. She wasn’t sure- would never have imagined what it might be (not after all those years of trying and failing with Frank) until Geillis told her she was glowing. The pieces fell into place, and she’d left the woman’s house immediately, unable and unwilling to stay. 

She needed air, needed to get away, needed to think about this and consider what it meant. She wasn’t meant to be here with Jamie, wasn’t supposed to be meeting him in the night like she was. Christ, she was married! Choking for air, she stumbled out of the little town, clutching at her stays with the need to tear them off entirely. She couldn’t be pregnant! What would this mean? What would Colum do? What would Jamie think? It was too much. Oh, God, it was too much. Everyone already hated her. Everyone thought she was a witch. If they found out about her and Jamie? She had to go.

The fools thought she’d behave herself at the Duncan residence. They left her there and went off to do their own business, and that meant Claire was free to slip away. Outside the town, she slipped into the brush and headed along the road, though she wasn’t entirely sure where she meant to go. surely she couldn’t return to Frank pregnant with another man’s baby? She didn’t even know if she could get back through the stones, anyway. 

This was foolish. She was unprepared; had no money, no weapon, no food. She hadn’t even grabbed her cloak on the way out the door. But it didn’t matter. She couldn’t stay.

\-----

Gone, the witch said. Claire had left. No word, no reasoning. But the witch had had a glint in her eye that told her she knew more. Jamie didn’t know what the secret was, but he meant to find out from Claire, not Geillis Duncan. He didn’t trust the witch; and he knew that if Claire had left, it’d been for a good reason. A good reason, perhaps, but she needn’t have carried that burden alone. Hadn’t she understood that by now? 

He asked around Cranesmuir and people said they’d seen her stumbling drunkenly along the road that left town. She didn’t have any supplies on her, and couldn’t have gotten far on foot. Jamie had both their horses and rode slowly along the road, searching high and low for her. He called out her name, but heard no answer. Why? Why would she go? He’d thought… He’d thought that what they had was important to her, as it was to him.

He stopped for a moment and let out a heavy breath, running a hand through his hair. His heart was thudding painfully against his chest. She couldn’t survive out here alone. What if someone else found her before he did? 

“Claire, please,” he murmured.

Something shifted in the trees up ahead. Jamie fell still, head cocked, listening. “Claire?” he called out.

The sound of a sob drifted to him from the trees, and he swung down off his horse, grabbing the cloak that claire had left behind. He followed the soft crying, and found her curled up against a tree. “Claire? What is it, mo nighean donn? What’s happened?” He draped the cloak round her shoulders and sank to his knees next to her, pulling her into his arms. “Where is it ye were headed?”

“I don’t know,” she sobbed into his shoulder, clutching the cloak tight around her. “I don’t know, but I can’t say. I’m an adulteress and everyone hates me and- they’ll never accept it. They’ll never accept us or me or-”

“No- ach, slow down, a nighean. Tell me what’s happened. I dinna care what anyone else thinks, ye ken that fine enough by now, I should hope. I love ye, Claire, and I canna bear t’see ye so upset.”

He wanted to know. So she told him. Claire started at the beginning, from the day they met, to the day they first made love. She told him about Frank, and he stiffened, but he didn’t pull away. She didn’t mention the baby, not yet. First, she had to know what he was thinking. 

“You think I’m mad, don’t you?” she asked quietly.

Jamie was silent for a while, then he finally straightened a little, tightening his hold on her. “Nay. I dinna think ye’re mad. It.. does explain some things, but-” He let out a heavy breath. “Is that where ye were headed, Claire? D’ye want to go back to him, then?”

“No! No, I- I don’t know where I was going. I can’t go back to him. I don’t… I don’t want to go back him. What I have with you is…” Claire groaned and ran a hand over her face. “It’s ruined, everything’s ruined. Years and years of trying with Frank and a few weeks with you and-”

He shook his head, confused all over again, and reached up to gently take hold of her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. “Ye must slow down, Sassenach. I see there’s more to it that ye’ve no’ told me yet? What’s ruined things?”

Her cheeks were wet with tears and she met Jamie’s gaze at last, swallowing hard. “I’m- I’m pregnant, Jamie.”

His entire face changed. His eyes widened in surprise, but a light filled them and his lips curved upward. “Ruined? What could a pregnancy possibly ruin, Sasseanch?”

“Well- we just… No one at the castle accepts me. We’ve been hiding our relationship for a reason, haven’t we? It’ll be impossible to hide in a few months…”

“Well, I didna mean t’keep it secret forever. I kent I wanted to marry ye from that first night we kissed, Claire. If- if ye do mean to stay, I’d have ye as my wife, no matter what anyone thinks. As to the bairn… I’ve never been happier in my life to hear such news.” He was absolutely beaming at her. 

Claire’s brows knitted together, and she blinked several times at Jamie before giving a little shake of her head. “So- you mean to…” 

“My Da always said no’ to have sex wi’ a lass unless ye’re prepared t’marry her. Well, I was prepared from the start. I should ha’ married ye first, but- ye’re a right temptress, ye are.”

She let out a laugh at that and turned to face him more fully, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. “I love you, Jamie,” she whispered. “I’ll marry you, gladly. And I’m-” 

“Ye’re carrying my child, Claire.”

“I am. You’re going to be a father.”

He grinned wide, teeth flashing brilliantly. “And ye’re to be a mother.”

She threw herself at him, knocking him over on the forest floor, and kissed him until they were both breathless. It didn’t matter that they’d done it out of order. She’d never been so happy in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

> Recently there was a prompt for a 2 parter w/ the aftermath of Claire have kissed Jamie in ep2. Love it. Then they became canoodle budddies and oops baby. Again love it. Any chance for a part 3 to see how that all ends up?

“Ye got her pregnant?” Colum’s eyes were burning, surrounded by a face flushed in anger.

“Aye, uncle. I’ve meant to marry her from the start and-”

“Oh, no, no, no. You’ll no’ be playin’ yer mother’s games wi’ me, lad. Getting a lass pregnant just so I’ll be forced to let ye marry her… Fool me once, shame on me-”

Jamie let out an angry huff. “I’m no’ playing games wi’ ye! I love her. I certainly didna mean to get her pregnant. I didna even mean to go to her bed, in the beginning. But it happened, and I’ll no’ regret it. If ye willna-”

“Did she bewitch ye then, Jamie. Sassenach witch. She seduced ye, did she? Perhaps Captain Randall was right all along. She’s a whore and a spy.”

The younger man’s face was burning hot now and he straightened his back, squared his shoulders, challenged his uncle. “Claire is no’ a whore or a spy or a- a damned witch! She is to be my wife, and if ye canna respect that, Colum, then I’ll take her and we’ll go.”

“Oh, aye? Go where? What have you to offer the Sassenach, Jamie Fraser?”

Jamie looked away, shoulders rounding slightly under the shame of his uncle’s question. “I have myself. Myself, my clan. My clan, if my mother’s clan willna welcome her into it. Someday I’ll have Lallybroch again.”

Colum cursed and paced away, still angry. He was silent a while, gazing through one of the bird cages, watching the little creatures within hop about and play. Finally he turned back to face his nephew, resigned. “Ye’ll have the wedding here. Inform Mrs. Fitzgibbons so she may begin the preparations.”

\---

“Here?” Claire breathed in surprise. “We’re to be married at Leoch?”

“I ken it isna Lallybroch, which will be as much yer rightful home as mine as soon as we’re married, Claire, but… Will ye forgive me if we canna go back there just yet?” 

He gazed at her with a sort of sadness in his eyes that made Claire’s heart ache. She reached out to him and he took her hands in his own, brushing his fingers over her knuckles. She squeezed his hands and leaned up to kiss him softly. “It’s alright, Jamie,” she assured him. “You’re my home. So long as we’re together, I don’t care where we are.”

He smiled at that and pulled her in against him for a tight hug. “I love ye, Claire,” he breathed into her hair. “I love ye more than anything.”

“I know,” she whispered, hugging him. “Mmh, now you’d better let me go and visit Mrs. Fitz. She’s probably already stalking madly around the castle planning some extravagant wedding…”

“Oh, aye, most likely. Best leave her to it, Sassenach.” 

Well, Claire had never been much good at doing what was ‘best’ for herself, anyway. She kissed Jamie once more then wriggled out of his hold to hurry off and see to the preparations herself.


End file.
